Riled Raccoon
Back to Taressa Miller Back to The New Adventures of a Raccoon Shaman Riled Raccoon Circe pushed her way through the door to the protests of the guards outside. She tossed a small metal object through the air and it landed with a clink and slid across the table where it came to a swift stop under the palm of Yewande. Yewande lifted her palm to find a small bullet resting there. “Who else did you send to kill Kanto? Valkris? Captain Jack? Dr. PIE? The Nurse?” Circe marched in and put both hands on the table and leaned over to stare down at the diminutive dwarf. Yewande looked up with serenity but the air crackled with their combined magic. “You're not fooling me. You have agenda's just like everyone. You might hide behind your holier then thou rhetoric, but it's all been done before and on a larger scale.” Yewande simply listened as Circe continued her stream of angry words. “You don't send five individuals, working their own agendas, to kill a man.” Circe sized up the woman sipping on her tea. “It's amateurish. You want a wetwork done, you go about it the proper way.” She stabbed a finger in the air. “If we're working against each other, nothing gets done. As it is we are barely a functioning team. Only Captain Jack, and I'm putting this loosely, seems to have the intelligence of a seasoned runner. The others have been sucked in. There's an old saying and it's made even older considering my origin. A good team is run with Suspicion, but a great team is run with Trust. And how am I supposed to trust them when you are having them run in circles to full fill your agendas! It's ludicrous!” Circe swiped the teapot off the table with a flick of her mind. Blue static licking the table where it had rested. “You might be some high and mighty wise woman, but I'm a pissed off shadowrunning cold blooded killer shaman with experience in the meta planes. It would be wise to remember that.” Circe straightened and turned on her heel, stalking out the way she had come in. Yewande looked down on the pot and in an instance it moved in reverse through time to repair it's self and then set it's self right on the table. A curtain behind her barely ruffled as a young Lagosian woman stepped out from behind it. She fiddled with a dagger. “I could take care of her.” Yawande sipped from her tea. “Easy Asa, the only reason she did not detect your presence was due to her agitation.” they conversed in Yoruba. “And you still have much to learn. And she is right about one thing. She is a cold blooded killer. You are still young.” “She can't move as fast as I can.” Asa grumbled. “Patience Asa, she can still be of use.” Yawande pushed the teapot to her. Asa picked it up with practice. “This time I would like the Red Rooibos blend.”